


I Don't Mind

by Ashling



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Closure, Dreams, Gen, Ghosts, Triple Drabble, for a debatable value of closure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Anne takes a midnight flight to France.





	I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deliarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliarium/gifts).

Anne's nice church shoes were getting dreadfully muddy, but her feet moved as easily as if she was walking along springy turf.

"Pardon me," she said to some tall boy with shockingly red hair. He turned around, and turned out to be Ed Douglas, a cousin of Miller's, fresh-cheeked in the dawn light.

"Hello, Mrs. Blythe. Here for Walter?"

"Yes." She did not mention to him that he was looking very well for someone who been dead for a couple of years now. It didn't seem polite.

"He's down there." Ed pointed along the dripping walls of earth. "Second left."

"Thank you." Anne paused, then added: "Say hello to your grandmother for me. She always friendly."

"Still is," he said. "Still speaks well of you."

Anne found him just where he was supposed to be, leaned back against the wall, a half-finished letter in front of him, dreamy-eyed. She knew that look. She sat down next to him, green dress soon all over mud, and waited for a moment, and then cleared her throat.

"Oh, hello," Walter said, face warming into a smile with only mild surprise. "You're a little early, aren't you? There's usually a major strafe this time of morning. It'll come any second now."

Anne gave him a weak smile, because for the moment, her throat wasn't working. He had his father's eyes. Everything about him felt like that: a refrain and a revelation at once. 

"I'll have to wake up soon," she said. She felt apologetic about this, somehow, as if it were her fault.

Walter leaned into her shoulder with his own, companionably, and she was reminded afresh of how big he was now, how much a man. Used to be his little curly head against her shoulder. 

"I don't mind," he said. "Do you?"


End file.
